1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a storage container and a refrigerator having the same, and more particularly, a storage container provided with a sensor unit (sensor), and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus configured to store foods at a lower temperature. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment in which foods are stored at a relatively lower temperature, and a refrigerating compartment in which foods are stored at a relatively higher temperature.
Cool air being supplied to the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment may be generated by use of heat-exchanging action of refrigerant. The refrigerant may be able to heat-exchange with respect to air while repeatedly circulating a refrigerant cycle of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation. The foods at an inner side the refrigerator may be stored at a desired temperature by supplying the air, having heat-exchanged with respect to the refrigerant, through a circulation fan.
The foods stored at an inner side the refrigerator as such may be decomposed or ripen according to characteristics of the each food. Various types of gases may be generated at the time of the ripening or the decomposition of the foods. For example, gases such as acetic acid, aldehyde acid, sulfur compounds, and alcohol may be generated at the time of when Kimchi is being ripe.
The degree of decomposition or ripening of the foods may be measured by use of a sensor module configured to measure subject gases, among the various gases that are being generated, that are considered indicators of the decomposition or the ripening of the foods. Therefore, various types of refrigerators having the sensor module are recently under development. However, the sensor module is required to be periodically replaced, and thus difficulty may be present in installing such.